Why Wait?
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: This is set after the story Finding the One You Love. Two of our favorite couples have a fight and end up spending the rest of the night apart from each other. Will they make up? How will they make up? That's the more pressing question.
1. Chapter 1

_**Need You Now**_

Summary: This is set after the story Finding the One You Love. Two of our favorite couples have a fight and end up spending the rest of the night apart from each other. Will they make up? How will they make up? That's the more pressing question.

Aliyah got home after a long night at the club. She now ran the club herself since it was technically suppose to be hers anyway and the now ex-owner, Johnnie, had quit than turned the club over to her. He had also moved out of Las Vegas but where, she didn't know nor did it really matter to her. Johnnie had used the money that her parents had left her and used it to build himself a club without telling her about it. Not that the money was wasted. She loved the club. She loved working in it and now, she loved owning it. She could run it the way that she wanted to.

Aliyah wasn't sure if Greg would be home yet or not. She knew that sometimes, he would get a case where he ended up having to work late. She never complained though. She understood that her boyfriend worked the graveyard shift and that sometimes, that required long hours. Sometimes though, she couldn't help but feel that the job was getting in the way of their relationship. They hardly got to spend any time together, let alone any time alone since a couple of their friends lived with them, along with their baby.

Nick and Julia had been offered a place to live by Aliyah and Greg into Aliyah's house not long after the attack and the two friends gladly accepted their friend's generous offer happily. It actually did the friends well. They helped each other out with things that needed to be done around the house, plus being able to hang out when they had the time, given that both Greg and Nick were CSI's on the graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Things had been better since the four of them moved in together.

Aliyah also knew how dangerous Greg's job could be, and that's what she didn't like the most. She could deal with his work hours but every day that he went in for his shift, she couldn't help but pray that it wouldn't be the last time that she ever saw him. Greg had told her about the numerous times when he had come close to losing his life, and that didn't help put her at all at ease with his job. She wanted to offer him a job at the club where she knew he would be safe but she also knew that he wouldn't take it. He loved what he did and she didn't want to come in the way of that.

Aliyah headed into the kitchen and got busy making dinner for her and Greg. She hoped that Greg would be hope by the time it was done so that he wouldn't have to reheat it but if he wasn't, she would put it in the microwave so that he could eat it when he did come home. She knew how much he loved it when she would have dinner ready for him when he got home from work, whether he got to eat it fresh off the stove or reheat it. He told her that it still tasted great no matter what.

About the time that Aliyah got done making her and Greg's dinner, she heard the door opening and closing. Footsteps come toward the kitchen and she looked up to see that Greg was home and it didn't look as though he had had a good day. He grabbed a water out of the fridge than he sat down at the table, opening the water and taking a drink. Other than that, he remained quiet, not saying a word.

Aliyah picked up both her and Greg's plates, walking over the table. She set Greg's down in front of him than setting down her own plate. She grabbed silverware out of a drawer, giving Greg his than she sat down to eat her food. She had taken a few bites before she noticed that Greg hadn't even touched his yet. She observed him for a minute, wanting to see if he would eventually start eating but he didn't.

"Greg honey, are you okay?" she asked finally.

"I don't know. I don't think I can eat anything right now." said Greg.

"Bad night?" asked Aliyah.

"More like a bad week." said Greg.

"Does this have anything to do with the case you guys have been working on all week?" asked Aliyah. All she knew about it was that there had been six women found raped and badly beaten, left alive on purpose so that they could live with the memories of what had happened to them. It was a form of torture.

"Yeah, it does. We finally solved it." said Greg.

"Well that's good isn't it? You should be happy if you solved it." said Aliyah.

"No, I shouldn't. The judge said that we didn't have enough evidence to convict. The guy was let off the hook. He's going to be released from holding first thing in the morning." said Greg.

"What? How could a judge do something like that? Law enforcement's supposed to get people like that off the streets, not put them back on them." said Aliyah.

"Yeah, well, the judge said that all the evidence was circumstantial. Personally, I think that judge might be corrupt. I think the guy had the judge paid off. He is really rich so he could get away with anything that he wants." said Greg.

"That's no reason to let a guy like that back on the streets so that he can hurt more innocent women." said Aliyah.

"I know." said Greg, hanging his head as though defeated.

"I'm sorry honey. I really thought that you would nail this guy." said Aliyah.

"Yeah, so did I." said Greg. It seemed as though he was beating himself up.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. You can't win every case. You can't catch every bad guy out there. You're not Superman. Sometimes, the bad guys do win. It shouldn't be that way but unfortunately, it is. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. It's that judge's fault, not yours." said Aliyah as she got up from her seat and moved to kneel down in front of Greg, taking his hands in hers.

"I just can't help but feel like maybe there was something more that I could have done to make sure this guy was put behind bars, where he belongs." said Greg.

"Maybe there was, maybe there wasn't. You can't live your life on maybes. Things happen for a reason. It may not be good reasons or they may be reasons that we don't like but everything does happen for a reason." said Aliyah.

"I know." said Greg, heaving a sigh as Aliyah moved back to her seat across the table from him. "Just do me a favor. Can you please not go anywhere without me for a while? If this guy does go after someone else, I would rather that I not have to show up at your crime scene. I know that may sound selfish but I can't help it. I don't want you to get hurt because of me and what I do for a living. Promise me that you won't go anywhere other than work and here."

"Greg, you know that I can't do that. I made plans with the girls for next week. I can't cancel on them again." said Aliyah.

"Ali, please. I have a bad feeling that this guy will strike again and I don't want it to you. I don't want you to have to suffer because I couldn't put this guy away. Please promise this one thing just this once. I will make it up to you in any way that I can but please, just this once promise me that you won't go anywhere that you don't have to without me there with you." said Greg, moving to kneel down on his knees in front of her and taking hold of her hands.

"Greg…." began Aliyah but she was cut short.

"Ali, please. I will do anything, please. Don't make me beg anymore." pleaded Greg, giving her hands a firm but gentle squeeze.

This time it was Aliyah's turn to sigh heavily. She didn't want to cancel on the girls but she also didn't want Greg to worry about her. She had never seen him act like this before about a case so she knew that he had a good reason for asking her this.

"Alright, fine. I promise." said Aliyah, deciding it best not to be stubborn.

Greg let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried that she wouldn't promise and than he would just spend hours upon hours each day worrying about her, wondering if the next crime scene he would be going to was hers or not. He was glad that she did promise him that way he could now relax and not worry so much about her. It wasn't as though he didn't think that she wasn't able to take care of herself. She had proven otherwise before and he knew she was quite capable. He was just worried that she wouldn't be able to handle this guy if he were to come after her.

It wasn't even certain that he would. Greg just thought that he might because it was his case and he was the lead CSI on it, the one who had collected the evidence and almost put him in jail. He didn't want to see his girlfriend get hurt because of him, over a case that he was responsible for. He would only end up blaming himself if something bad were to happen to her.

"Thanks Ali. You have no idea how much this means to me." said Greg.

"Maybe not but then again, you could always show me." said Aliyah with a mischievous smile on her face.

Greg couldn't help but smile before he leaned forward and kissed her, taking her into his arms and carrying her bridal style into their bedroom, the dinner that she had cooked now long forgotten.

Hours later, Greg lay in the bed with Aliyah lying next to him with her head on his chest and arm draped around his waist, sleeping. He lay awake and watched her as she slept peacefully. He couldn't help but think how she was the most beautiful woman in the world and how much he loved her. He didn't think he could ever love another woman as much as he loved her. He felt like she was the one woman for him. She was everything that he had been looking for his whole life. She was beautiful, smart, funny, caring, understanding, she made him feel loved, wanted and she made him feel safe. She gave his life more purpose than what he had before he met her.

Greg couldn't help but wonder if he did the same for her. He would do anything for her, give up anything for her, and he would do whatever he had to protect her, even if it meant his life. He didn't want to ever lose her. He knew that she loved him and she was obviously happy with him, even if sometimes his job got in the way of them spending time together, but he intended to make it all up to her the first chance he got. He was going to make her feel like the only woman on earth, like the most special woman on the whole entire planet.

Aliyah meant everything in the world to him and he was going to do anything he could to make sure that he never lost in her in any way. He would spend the rest of his life making her the happiest woman alive. And when the time was right, he would ask her the one important question that he had been wanting to ask her for a while now, that he had been thinking about asking her since after the attack. It was the most important question that he could ever ask. And he didn't want to wait to hear the answer but he didn't want to rush her. It wanted to ask her when the time was right, when she was ready for it. He didn't want to do anything to hurt her or to make her feel pressured.

_What'aya say girl, we do somethin' crazy, Quit puttin' it off, you know what I'm sayin', Ain't like it ain't gunna happen, forever's a given, It's already written, Who we kiddin' baby, come on, The stars can't line up any straighter, Let's do it now and think about it later;_

_Why wait another minute, For somethin' we should'a done yesterday?, I know a little church, With a preacher who could hook us up right away, Love don't need a reason, Baby I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today, So why wait;_

_Now I love your mama, let's save her some trouble, And your daddy won't mind if we save him a bundle, Girl it just so happens, that ring that you wanted, Well guess what I bought it, It's in my pocket baby, come on...Let's get it done, let's get it on your left hand, This is me, girl, poppin' the question;_

_Why wait another minute, For somethin' we should'a done yesterday?, I know a little church, With a preacher who could hook us up right away, Love don't need a reason, Baby I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today, So why wait_

_Let's do something crazy, 'Cause crazy's what you make me_

_Why wait another minute, Wait another minute come on, Well I know a little church, With a preacher who could hook us up right away, Love don't need a reason, Baby I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today, So why wait, Why wait;_

_What'aya say girl we do somethin' crazy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, I've was having some writer's block going on lol. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you like it._

* * *

Aliyah walked into a video store with Greg following behind her. She had wanted to rent a few movies so that they had something new to watch, Greg had simply wanted to go home. They had had a few errands to run and he seemed like he was in a hurry to get them done while Aliyah wasn't in the big of a hurry. She had a feeling that it had to do with his recent case and the suspect that had gotten away. She had noticed that he kept looking around as if looking for someone. She wished that he wouldn't do that but she knew the reason why he was doing it and that his job tended to make him cautious.

As she glanced over at him, she saw him once again looking around them. She had to say something.

"Greg, would you please stop doing that." said Aliyah.

"Doing what?" asked Greg sounding confused.

"Looking around us as though we're being followed or something; you've been doing that all day. What's going on with you? You've been acting nervous since you came home last night." said Aliyah.

Greg didn't answer, instead pushing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Does it have anything to do with that guy you were telling me about?" asked Aliyah.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Just please pick the movies you want so we can go home." said Greg before he turned and walked out.

Aliyah was a little bit taken back by this behavior from her fiancé. He wasn't usually like this but she imagined she'd act the same if she had his job and one of her suspects was let go. She figured that he was just trying to be protective, that's why he had her make that promise last night. She actually thought it was sweet that he always wanted to keep her safe. She had never had someone be so protective of her before and it touched her that he looked out for her.

Rather than picking out any movies, she followed Greg out and found him standing just outside next to the car with his back to her, his hands still in his pockets. Aliyah walked over to stand next to him.

"You know, you don't always have to be so protective you know, although I do find it very sweet and endearing." she said.

Greg couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"I'm serious. I've never had a man be so protective of me before and I really enjoy having someone who cares about me so much." said Aliyah, moving around to stand in front of Greg, placing her hands on his chest.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoy my being protective of you." said Greg, taking his hands out of his pockets and placing them instead on his girlfriends' waist.

"Of course you do, but you don't have to constantly be looking around us. I know that when I'm with you, I'm safe. I feel like nothing and no one could ever hurt me." said Aliyah.

"I'm very happy that I make you feel so safe. Unfortunately, I don't feel the same way as you do." said Greg.

"Come on, why not? Baby, ever since we met you have done everything you had to in order to make sure that no harm ever came to me. It is one of the reasons I fell in love with you." said Aliyah.

"Really?" asked Greg, seemingly surprised.

"Of course; I have never been with a man who ever made me feel as safe and protected as you do. And I will not let anything ever change that." said Aliyah.

"Really? Well why don't you show me just how protected I make you feel." said Greg flirtatiously.

"Well why don't we forget the movies and go home so I can." said Aliyah with a seductive grin.

Greg fell back on the bed with Aliyah on top of him, her lips locking with his and her hands on either side of his head for support and leverage while his hands were on her hips as she straddled him. She slowly began to rub her hips against Greg's, gaining soft moans from his as she could feel him beginning to become hard. She could feel satisfaction in knowing that she could easily turn her fiancé on in the simplest ways.

Mixing it up a little, without breaking the kissing, Aliyah grabbed Greg's hands and pinned them down above his head, her fingers lacing with his. She received another satisfying moan from the man beneath her. She was going to enjoy every single moment and give the man she loved the night of his life. She wanted tonight to be about him and only him. He deserved it.

Aliyah ground her hips harder against Greg's, making him arch his back and she could feel how hard he was getting beneath her. She could feel herself getting turned on as well but she made sure to contain herself. All she wanted was to pleasure him in every way possible. Normally she would let him be the one in control but tonight, she wanted to be the one in control for once. She wanted to hear him moaning loudly and crying her name as she pleasured him and made him writhe beneath her.

As she released his hands for the moment, she could feel them take hold of her shirt before slowly beginning to slip it off her body. She gladly broke the kissing to allow him to pull it up over her head before tossing it aside. He went to undo her bra but she stopped him, gently taking hold of his wrists and pushing them away.

"Relax baby, we have all night. Let's take our time, let me be the one to please you this time." said Aliyah seductively.

Greg answered by passionately claiming her lips, once again locking them in a heated make out session.

Aliyah let go of his wrists so that she could grab hold of the front of his shirt and pull him into a sitting position so she could unbutton and push off his shirt, sending it to join her own. She then pushed him back down onto his back before reaching behind her to unhook her bra and slowly, almost teasingly pull it off, watching Greg the whole time and she watched as he stared as she pulled off her bra, tossing it away to join their discarded shirts. She then leaned down and reclaimed his lips.

Some hours later found the both of them lying in bed together, Aliyah sound asleep while Greg still remained awake watching over her. He could help but think how beautiful she looked as she slept. Every time he went in to work, he feared for her safety but it never bothered him as much as it did now knowing that the serial rapist from his last case was free and still on the loose. The worst part was that he knew that Greg was the only CSI on the case and he had also seen him on several occasions. It wouldn't take much for the guy to follow Greg or even find out about him and Aliyah.

"I promise Ali, no matter what it takes I'm going to make sure that this guy never gets the chance to lay a finger on you. I swear, I won't let him hurt you." whispered Greg to the sleeping woman next to him, the woman that he loved with all his heart and did not want to ever lose, the woman that he intended to marry one day.

True, he had already asked her to marry him once and even said that he wanted to have a baby with her and that was all true, he really did want all that with her. He wanted her and only her. He truly believed that she was the only woman for him. He had never met a woman like her. She was so understanding, so patient when it came to his job and the long hours that he could work and no matter how late he worked she never complained. She was also kind, sweet, loyal, generous, and the most selfless person he knew. She had a heart of gold.

Sometimes, Greg did not understand how she could put up with him, especially right now when he was the one being selfish, making her promise to refrain from going anywhere but their home and the club without him because he didn't want his rapist to do anything to her. He knew what the guy was capable of and he didn't want it to happen to the woman he loved more than anything in the world. The last crime scene that he ended up investigating was his fiancé's. It would tear him up to have to show up at a scene where she was the victim, he wouldn't be sure that he could do it.

Greg brushed a stray strand of hair away from Aliyah's face. He almost couldn't believe that he had found such a beautiful woman to spend his life with. It felt like a miracle to him that he had found her and that the two of them had fallen in love with one another. And he most certainly wouldn't trade her for any other woman in the world. They did have their problems in the past but they had moved past them and now they didn't keep anything from each other. This felt like the love that Greg had been looking for for some time. It certainly all he could have ever asked for.

Greg laid down next to Aliyah and cuddled up next to her, wrapping an arm around her and held onto her as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
